Batman Goodbye
by CaptainGramatica
Summary: Dick is going off to college but Bruce isn't ready to let go. Can Bruce and Dick overcome the sexual tension between them and face the true problem that is arising? *Warning: Homoerotic Story*
1. Chapter 1

Batman hung his newly scarred cowl in the costume's glass case with care. He followed the capes edge with his finger as his mind began to drift toward thoughts of his old partner Robin. He was very proud to see his young friend enroll into college, but he also found himself dreading the switch. It was the last day Robin would be with him and he wasn't going to waste the day with trivial meetings at Wayne Enterprises. His heart skipped a beat when he would think of his secret lover. No one knew, not even poor Alfred who was beginning to ask questions. He looked over at Dick's old costume that was hanging next to Bruce's in it's own case. He began to imagine the first time he took it off its owner, when he heard the elevator activate.

He shut his case's door slowly and turned to watch who appeared out of the elevator. It was who he had hoped it would be. Dick stepped out and quickly descended down the spiral stairs. "I'm done packing Bruce!" he said with excitement. "Good! Now we have all day to spend time together!" Bruce replied. Dick looked behind his mentor and saw his old costume. "I can't believe it's been so long since I started patrolling with you." he said as he walked over to admire the old suit. He put his hand on the glass that separated him and the past. "You were an exceptional student. You still are." Bruce said with a tone that seemed to trail off. "I've always thought of you more then just a teacher." Robin turned around and offered Bruce his hand. Bruce opened his arms and wrapped them around Dick. Dick accepted the hug and tears began to sting his eyes. Dicks' nose was at Bruce's shoulder; he would never be as tall as his friend. He could smell the musk Bruce would always have after a night of crime fighting. He adored that smell.

Bruce let go and Dick backed up. He felt his penis begin to grow in size. Dick went in for another hug and Bruce accepted willingly. Dick looked up at his father figure and Bruce gazed down at his son. Bruce touched his lips to Dick's and held his lover tighter. Tears rolled down Dicks face and Bruce broke the kiss. "What's wrong? Do you not want this?" he asked. "No, that's not it. I never want it to end" Dick replied. Bruce wiped the tears from Dicks face with his thumbs and held his face in his hands. He gently kissed Dick on the forehead and lowered his hands. He started to walk towards the elevator but Dick stopped him. "Don't leave me. I... Need you." he whispered. Bruce looked down and replied "No you don't." and continued to walk towards his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce had finally reached his bedroom. He tore off the clothes he had on and started his shower; there was no need to call Alfred to do so, he couldn't wait. He stepped into his vast shower him and Dick would share from time to time. Bruce could only take a shower under scalding water; any less and it would be too cold. He swallowed hard standing under the endless gush of water, letting it rush down from his head to his feat. He could feel the dried sweat run off of him as he looked down. Blood flowed into the drain and as he watched, he wondered what it was from; half caring. If it was somewhere vital he would have felt the effects of blood loss already. He would have Alfred patch him up after he was done with his shower.

A small knock on the bedroom door woke Bruce up from his current thoughts. Alfred wouldn't knock, only Dick does. He couldn't bare to face his partner just yet. He loved that boy, more than anyone could ever even dare and he feared what he had to say about their previous conversation. He grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over his tired body. Muscles began to ache with every movement; the adrenaline rush from the night of crime fighting was beginning to wear off. He couldn't help but wonder what Dick was doing at that moment. He hoped he was alright and not upset at what Bruce had bluntly said. Bruce knew better though. Dick wasn't as emotionally hardened like himself; he was fragile. He loved that about his adopted son. His outward appearance would lead you to believe he was tough, but this wasn't so. He let his emotions show and would tell you his opinion on the matter in hand. Behind that broad chest was a heart, a heart Bruce loved to love. Not only was Dick's physical appearance almost perfection, his attitude toward the world made Bruce admire him.

Bruce felt himself begin to get hard. He was ready to finish off for the night and go to sleep. He washed his hair and quickly stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel closest to him and began to dry off. He looked at it and saw "DG" embroidered on the corner. Bruce fell to his knees and began to cry. The last time he had did this was when he was 14; the day he decided to avenge his parents. All Bruce wanted at this moment was for Dick to be in his arms. He wanted to tell him how angry he was with him for wanting to live on campus, how upset he was that he wouldn't see him every night anymore. He didn't even begin to try standing, he just stayed there... Weeping.


End file.
